


You’ve got a new follower // Klance FanFic

by Lilbabby101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Art, Drawing, Guitar, Guitarist, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Mcmullet, Multi, Music, Social Media, instagram au, klance fanfic, lone_wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbabby101/pseuds/Lilbabby101
Summary: He opens his phone and immediately taps on his Instagram button. A new direct message? Whoever from? As he has a look at the message request, it says..“Woah! You’re ready good at guitar! Keep it up!”Lance’s face forms a smile along with a red flush in his face, he looks down at the message box saying, Accept or Decline. He starts to fuss“Should I accept it??! Or should I decline? It’s a random guy, yeah my mother doesn’t know my account is public but a dm? What if it’s a predator!.. well it was really kind of this person.. maybe I’ll just leave it” He says to himselfHe exits out of his DMs and looks scrolls up to see a new follow.Lone_wolf has started following you.





	You’ve got a new follower // Klance FanFic

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfic on here and my first Klance! I’m so excited you guys! If you ever wanna collab to create official art for this fic, just dm me, my Instagram is @binocularedits so please enjoy this fic. I hope it’s okay for u guys❤️

BEEP BEEP! The sound along with the vibration of the phone had woken up Lance quite quickly.

“Uggghh” He groans. He turns to his side to reach for his phone before turning the alarm off.

“Why did I set it so early?! Jeez!” He whines. He opens his phone and immediately taps on his Instagram button. A new direct message? Whoever from? As he has a look at the message request, it says..

“Woah! You’re ready good at guitar! Keep it up!” Lance’s face forms a smile along with a red flush in his face, he looks down at the message box saying, Accept or Decline. He starts to fuss.

“Should I accept it??! Or should I decline? It’s a random guy, yeah my mother doesn’t know my account is public but a dm? What if it’s a predator!.. well it was really kind of this person.. maybe I’ll just leave it”

He says to himself He exits out of his DMs and looks scrolls up to see a new follow.

lone_wolf has started following you.

It’s the same person. Who is this person? Maybe it’s worth looking at his profile? And so Lance did. Luckly the account was public. As soon as all the posts loaded, Lance was mesmerised. There was so much good art. Art of wolves, weapons, flowers, all kinds of things! It was amazing and Lance could not resist following. As soon as he did, he exited out of Instagram and turned his phone off. He smiled.

———

A notification lit up Keith’s home screen and startled him with a sound of a ding. Keith reached for his phone to check it.

lancelot has started following you.

Keith gasped. He was astonished that he even saw his account! Keith loved Lance’s voices in his videos, even though he couldn’t see his face, Keith knew that Lance was very handsome. 

Keith checked his DMs and he still hasn’t replied but that’s fine. A follow was enough to make Keith madly blush. He smiled and turned his phone off before continuing to draw.


End file.
